wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz
Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz, '''also known as the '''Terror Twins '''by the Nazis are William J. Blazkowicz and Anya Oliwa's twin daughters. They're also good friend with Abby, daughter of Grace Walker. They will be the main protagonists of Wolfenstein: Youngblood as the next generation of Resistance fighters against the Nazis. Appearance Jessica and Sophia are both young adult women mostly portrayed wearing armour. They both have similar faces, with Sophia having shorter, blonde hair and Jessica having slightly longer, brown hair. Sophia is more similar to her father, having shorter blonde hair like BJ, while Jessica looks more like her late grandmother, Zofia. Personality Zofia Jessica: Can we make it? Zofia: How the fuck should i know? Zofia shows her recklessness when she forces her sister to jump out of the burning zeppelin. Zofia is mostly portrayed as the more hot-headed, aggressive and reckless of the twins. Like her father, she prefers to get up close and personal with her targets. She also a bit a dreamer and aspire to be a novelist. Jessie Jessie is more level-headed and analytical than her sister, possessing a calmer personality. The New Order An early version of the twins can be seen in a cut-scene in The New Order. Although not shown directly, when BJ is dreaming about an alternate/future life with Anya, the pair's lower bodies can be seen briefly, the rest being obscured by fog. The New Colossus Throughout the story of New Colossus, the twins are only ever presented in the form of Anya's pregnancy. B.J. refers to his unborn children multiple times, and it is clear that wanting them to have a world not run by Nazis is one of his main driving points for his actions throughout the game. Youngblood The twins will be the main protagonists of Youngblood, who's main objective appears to be searching for their father in Paris, France. During the 19 years between New Colossus and Youngblood, B.J. presumably mentored his children on how to fight, as well as operate weaponry. During this time, they become the newest members of the Global Resistance, claiming their father's special weapons and Da'at Yichud power suits, which they are portrayed in most of the time. After being denied by Grace Walker the chance to rescue their father in Paris as the US still reconstitutes their forces plus they are considered to be not ready for the battlefield yet by their parents. They go rogue and embark on the journey to find their missing father with Abby Walker as their pilot and communication support. Based on the Nazi's digital file, they are wanted for murder, resisting arrest, conspiracy, inciting insurrection, possession of contraband and crimes against the Reich. As the result, they are classified to be terminated on sight by the Nazis in their territories, much like B.J. himself. Abilities Zofia * '''Hand-to-hand combat: Zofia is a highly proficient close-quarter combatant. Jessie * Sharpshooter: A natural hunter, Jessie is a highly proficient for firing firearms and other projectile weapons accurately. Nicknames *The Terror Twins Trivia *They appear to be donning Power suits similar to the one's in The New Order and The New Colossus. *They are the first female lead characters in the Wolfenstein series. *Probably, Zofia was named after her grandmother, Zofia. Both names mean "wisdom" in Greek and Slavic-Old Greek. *On the picture, we can see them wielding the upgraded Laserkraftwerk from The New Colosus and the Dieselkraftwerk. This is somewhat strange considering that in the Fergus timeline the Dieselkraftwerk doesn't exist and in the Wyatt timeline the Laserkraftwerk doesn't get the 'upgrades' that Set Roth implements on it. Both weapons never exist in the same timeline. The most similar thing to this would be the Dieselkraftwerk coexisting with The New Order version of the Laserkraftwerk, which doesn't have the upgrades. *They are the only playable characters so far to have the execution skill that involves turning the guns of their attackers against them as shown when one of the twin snatches a shotgun from a Nazi soldier and shoot him with his own gun. Gallery Screenshot BJfamily.jpg|B.J and Anya holding the twin, when they are infants. Twin1.jpg|One of the twins in BJ dreams. Twin2.jpg|Ditto. twins3.jpg|Twins playing during in B.J dream. Wolfenstein-Bombenschuss.jpg|One the twins hunts deer as part of her marksmanship training. timthumb.jpg|The Twins as Resistance fighters. wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer_feature.jpg|One the twins practices hand-to-hand combat. The twins arm her rifle.png|One of the twins practise to shoot with the rifle. Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|The twins donning Power suits. Jess and Soph Christmas card.jpg|Christmas Card featuring the twins. Wolfenstein youngblood main art.jpg|Cover art of the twins. Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg Juna 2.png|Jessica and Sophia with Juna. Electrokraftwreck.png Jessica holding a Da'at Yichud artifact.png Anya supervises her daughter training.png 60484368_10157352051344166_2265282154114056192_n.jpg Juna-Terror-Twins.jpg|The terror twins with Abby. Wolfenstein_youngblood_art_2.jpg Videos Wolfenstein®- The New Order Dream Category:The New Order characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Poles Category:Allies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters